petugas imigrasi yang menyebalkan
by kanon1010
Summary: Naruto yang akan berangkat menuju suna untuk menghadiri pernikahan sepupunya, malah mendapat sedikit masalah dengan salah seorang petugas imigrasi. apa yang membuat naruto terjebak dengan tuduhan dari sang petugas tersebut?.. sebuah fic pendek.. SasuNaru


**Petugas Imigarasi yang Menyebalkan  
><strong>

Disclaimer : udah hapal banget deh Naruto punya siapa.. yaa punyanya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Romance

This fic belong : Kanon1010

Pairing : SasuXNaru

**Warning :** **AU, (agak) OOC, typo yang berkeliaran, mengandung shounen-ai (BL), dan lainnya yang akan kalian temukan selama membaca… **

Have a nice read…

Dozoo~…

.

_._

_**Bagi para penumpang penerbangan Taka Airlines dengan nomer penerbangan QZ 78783 jurusan Sunagakure sudah dapat memasuki ruang tunggu melalui pintu A2, terima kasih.**_

_._

Setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut, terlihat seorang pemuda bermata biru sapphire dengan rambut kuning jabriknya berjalan dengan santainya sambil memainkan PSP nya, berjalan menuju tempat check in barang. Pemuda yang sudah kita ketahui siapa pastinya si tokoh utama adalah Uzumaki Naruto, akan pergi ke Sunagakure untuk menemui Gaara yang merupakan salah seorang sepupunya yang akan menikah.

Setelah melakukan check in dan memasukan kopernya dalam bagasi, Naruto berjalan ke dalam menuju bagian imigrasi. Karena Sunagakure adalah sebuah negara di luar Konoha tempatnya tinggal sehingga bisa dikatakan Naruto akan berpergian ke luar negri.

Passport sudah di tangan, hanya berbekal sebuah tas ransel karena kopernya sudah masuk bagasi, ia mengantri untuk mendapatkan giliran pemeriksaan. Hingga tak terasa gilirannya untuk diperiksa datang. Ia maju menuju meja petugas imigrasi tersebut.

Naruto memandang Petugas yang berpakaian rapi khas seorang petugas imigrasi berambut hitam bergaya mencuat seperti pantat bebek lalu dengan tampang yang jutek ia menekan cap pass imigrasi dengan keras hingga membuat beberapa penumpang gemetaran melihat wajah dinginnya tetapi para wanita malah memandangnya dengan wajah berbinar.

Naruto berjalan menuju ke petugas itu masih sambil memainkan PSPnya dan lalu memberikan passport tersebut ke petugas yang terlihat di nametag nya bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya petugas tersebut

"…." Tak terdengar balasan dari orang yang ditanya membuat petugas bernama Sasuke itu menatap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sedikit keras Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto

"Eh, iya itu saya." Naruto tersadar dari keasikannya bermain PSP dan menatap wajah Sasuke. Onyk bertemu sapphire membuat Sasuke sempat tersedot dengan pandangan polos itu.

"Perhatikan saat sedang diperiksa _dobe_."

"A-apa kau _TEME_! Berani-beraninya mengataiku itu." Naruto meihat Sasuke yang masih dengan tampang datarnya dengan kesal.

"Hn, umur 23?" tanyanya lagi dengan pandangan tak yakin pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, anda meragukan hal itu?" Naruto mulai kesal karena jika sudah disinggung soal kebenaran umurnya. Jangan salahkan orang-orang jika bertanya seperti itu, karena jika tak mengenal Naruto ia tak terlihat seperti sudah berumur 23. Salahkan tubuhnya yang mungil dan tinggi tak mencapai 170 centi meter.

"Untuk kepastian, karena kau tak terlihat seperti berumur 23 _dobe_. Apa kau memalsukan pasport ini?" Seringai Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin ditekuk.

"Jika anda tak percaya silahkan lihat KTP saya." Naruto mencari-cari kartu penduduknya belum selesai menemukan yang dicari, petugas itu sudah menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya pergi.

"Suigetsu, tolong gantikan posku sebentar, sepertinya ada penumpang gelap." ujar Sasuke pada salah seorang rekannya yang berambut keperakan.

"Eh, apa-apaan nih! Lepaskan _Teme_ aku harus segera berangkat!" Naruto meronta-ronta agar dilepaskan tetapi kekuatan petugas itu lebih besar daripada dia sehingga sekuat apapun ia mencoba kabur tetapi tak bisa, maka Naruto pasrah saja dibawa oleh Sasuke.

.

Sampailah mereka berdua disebuah ruangan kecil bercat krem. Dimana ruangan tersebut hanya terdapat satu buah meja dengan komputer diatasnya dan 2 buah sofa.

"Duduk." Perintah Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Hey! Bagaimana jika aku tertinggal pesawat?"

"Hn."

"Kau, _Teme_! Kalau sampai aku harus tertinggal pesawat harus tanggung jawab kau. Dan nih lihat kartu kependudukanku!" Naruto memperlihatkan KTP yang tadi dicarinya dalam tas.

Dengan tampang masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak teratikan Sasuke mengambil KTP tersebut dan membacanya dengan teliti.

"Nama, Uzumaki Naruto lahir di Konohagakure tanggal 10 Oktober hmm…" Deham Sasuke sambil memegang dagunya. "Tinggi 165 centi meter, phuf.. pantesan saja." Terdengar suara Sasuke yang menahan tawanya setelah membaca keterangan tinggi tubuh Naruto tetapi berhasil tertutupi dengan baik oleh tampang stoicnya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu sepeerti itu _teme!_" dahi Naruto berkedut melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menurutnya benar-benar menjengkelkan

"Hn."

"Kau sudah percaya sekarang? Dan tolong segera lepaskan saya karena ada acara sepupu yang harus segera ku hadiri." Masih kesal Naruto mengambil passport dan KTPnya secara paksa dari tangan Sasuke

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan intens. Naruto yang merasa dipandangi seperti itu, merasa agak risih entah kenapa sorot onyx dari mata Sasuke membuatnya berdegup dengan kencang. Dan ia akui bahwa pria di hadapnnya ini err-tampan.

"Baiklah, atas kesalahpahaman tersebut, akan ku antar kau sampai menaiki pesawat." ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Kuning jabrik Naruto dan di dapatkannya reaksi Naruto yang memprotes perlakuan Sasuke itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terlihat Sasuke tengah menghubungi seseorang, "Hn jangan pergi dulu masih ada satu penumpang yang tertinggal, akan segera ku antarkan." Kemudian Sasuke menutup telepon tersebut dan menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju mobil kecil khusus pegawai bandara.

.

Tak sampai 5 menit Naruto telah sampai di pesawat. Dengan masih dikawal oleh Sasuke ia menurut saja saat ditarik menaiki pesawat. Di depan pintu pesawat berdiri 2 orang pramugari dengan pakaian biru yang satu berambut pink dan satu lagi berambut indigo menyambut mereka.

"Ah, Sasuke apakah ini penumpang itu?" tanya salah seorang pramugari berambut pink.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat sedangkan Naruto masih nurut mengikuti Sasuk karena mau tak mau tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman pria berambut raven mencuat itu.

Tanpa permisi adat sopan santun Sasuke membuka pintu kabin pilot. "_Baka aniki_!"

"_Sasu-chan_!" terasa aura bahagia dan wajah berbinar-binar memancar dari tubuh sang pilot yang di panggil julukan tersebut. Pilot tersebut bukan lain dan tidak adalah kakak dari Sasuke, yaitu Itachi Uchiha.

"Ini penerbangan ke Sunagakure 'kan? Tolong jaga bocah ini ya dan pastikan sampai dengan selamat, jika tidak kubakar semua koleksi krim kriputmu." ancam Sasuke pada Itachi yang memang memiliki hobi mengoleksi berbagai obat anti kriput.

"_Mou~ Sasu-cha kowaii_ …iya iya akan kupastikan akan sampai tujuan dengan selamat." balas Itachi sambil membenarkan kunciran rambutnya.

"Hn." Lalu perhatiannya dialihkan ke Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung bagaikan boneka dengan tampang bodoh hingga membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mencubit pipi tembem pemuda manis di hadapannya itu.

"_Dobe_, jika sampai di bandara Sunagakure kau mendapat kesusahan katakan kau sudah diperiksa oleh Sasuke, Ingat itu." ujar Sasuke seperti sedang menceramahi kekasihnya.

"Iya iya _Teme_, bisakah kau pergi sekarang jika tidak pesawat ini tak akan berangkat." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya, walau ia akui ia sedikit berdebar atas perlakuan sang petugas imigrasi tersebut. "Dan terima kasih telah mengantarku."

"Hn." Sasuke turun dari pesawat dan setelahnya menyalakan rokok yang diambil dari saku bajunya. Naruto melihatnya dari jendela setelah seorang pramugari bernama Hinata mengantarnya duduk di kursi nomer 9A yang berada dekat jendela.

Setelah peswat lepas landas Naruto merasa agak sepi setelah berpisah dengan Sasuke, tetapi segera ia tepisakan perasaan itu dan menghilangkannya dengan tidur. Karena perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna lumayan lama memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam.

.

.

**-di Sunagakure hall center-**

Sebuah gedung dengan berbagai hiasan khas pernikahan menghiasi bagian depan gedung hingga kedalamnya, terlihatlah sepasang pengantin antara sepupunya Sabaku Gaara dengan Hyuuga Neji tengah berdansa di bawah alunan musik klasik. Pernikahan pria dengan pria? Heran? Tak usah karena hal ini wajar dan tak tabu lagi di Sunagakure.

Setelah memberikan selamat untuk sepupunya yang terkenal dingin tetapi sangat protective pada Naruto, itu ia memutuskan untuk duduk di taman menghilangkan penat dari keramaian, Naruto merasa kurang suka dengan keramaian saat ini karena membuatnya pusing. Ia pun memejamkan mata untuk merelaksasikan tubuhnya. Teringat kejadian hari ini kejadian pertemuan dengan Sasuke si petugas imigrasi yang menyebalkan.

Dan pikirannya melayang saat pesawat telah mendarat di bandara internasional Suna, sama halnya saat ia diperiksa oleh Sasuke, petugas imigrasi disana juga meragukan Naruto hingga ia teringat akan perkataan Sasuke, _**'Saya sudah diperiksa oleh Sasuke.'**_ Hanya dengan kata-kata itu, petugas tersebut langsung mempersilahkan Naruto lewat dan bahkan mengantarkan Naruto mengambil kopernya.

Lucu, memang hanya mendengar nama Sasuke petugas yang tampak seperti banci mesum itu tersebut langsung patuh seperti pembantu yang mendengar nama majikan. Tanpa terasa Naruto tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat hal itu.

"Sasuke.." ucapnya pelan sambil merasakan hembusan angin malam.

"Hn." balas suara yang amat sangat ia kenal. Dan begitu membuka mata terlihatlah sosok Sasuke tengah duduk disampingnya sambil menghisap tembakau beraroma mint.

"Kenapa bisa ada kau disini? Kau mengikutiku _teme_?" Naruto kaget saat mendapati seorang yang sedang di dalam pikirannya tau-tau muncul, satu pertanyaan terlintas di pikirannya _'apakah dia hantu?'_

"Hn, hanya menghadiri pernikahan temanku Neji." Sasuke mejawab singkat seperti biasa

"Owh... yang dinikahi temanmu itu sepupuku" jawab Naruto dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Hn.." hening sejenak menyelimuti mereka berdua hingga Sasuke membuka suaranya. "Apa adayang menyusahkanmu ketika tiba di Suna?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari lampu di taman.

"Tidak, dan apa urusanmu untuk khawatir padaku kita baru bertemu hari ini kan."

"Memang kita bertemu hari ini, bahakan takdir seperti sengaja mempertemukan kita di pesta ini." Sasuke menghentikan bicaranya sebentar dan mematikan rokoknya ia sadar bahwa rokok tersebut menganggu pria mungil disampingnya, telihat beberapa kali Naruto terbatuk saat mencium asap rokok tersebut.

"Terus? Apa hubungannya?" Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan pandangan innocent

"Kalau ku katakan aku tertarik padamu bagaimana?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dalam jarak yang dekat dengan wajah Naruto.

"A-apa mak-maksudmu teme? Kau hanya bercanda kan?" Naruto merasa gugup jika mendapat tatapan seperti itu lagi.

"Aku serius _dobe_, kau membuatku tertarik bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih jauh Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke menempelkan dahinya di dahi Naruto, dapat ia rasakan debaran jantung dari pemuda yang berhasil menarik hatinya seperti ini, ia sungguh sangat terperangkap oleh pesona seorang Uzumaki dan ia tak ingin melepaskan hal tersebut.

"Terserah kau _Teme_!" Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke ia menyadari satu hal, yaitu hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke, Bahwa ia juga tertarik pada si raven bermata moyx itu.

"Kalau gitu boleh minta cium?" seringai mesum terpajang diwajah Sasuke

"Teme MESUUMM!" dan hasilnya cap 5 jari menempel dengan manis di wajah Sasuke.

.

Jadi? Apakah ini awal dari perjalanan cinta mereka? _Who knows_, hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang mengetahuinya.. Ternyata di sebuah bandara juga bisa memberikan cerita manis untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto.. apa kalian juga mau merasakan romansa di bandara? Tanya saja pada pasangan ini…..

.

.

**OMAKE**

Setelah adegan mendebarkan yang baru beberapa menit terjadi antara mereka, Naruto menanyakan satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Jadi teme, kenapa hanya mengatakan namamu saja para petugas di bandara menjadi ketakutan seperti itu?" Naruto bertanya sambil memakan sepotong _cheesecake_

"Menurutmu?" seringai mengerikan terpampang di wajah Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto kebingungan dengan jawaban dari calon-ehm-kekasihnya itu.

**-di lain tempat-**

Seorang petugas imigrasi bernama Orochimaru yang tadi memeriksa Naruto begitu ia tiba di bandara segera berdoa agar ia tak dipecat dari pekerjaannya karena telah menyusahkan salah seorang kerabat seorang Uchiha. Asal kalian Tau Sasuke itu Pemilik dari semua bandara yang ada di negri HI. ia menjadi petugas Imigrasi karena hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu luang dan sekalian memeriksa para pegawainya.

.

.

OWARI…

.

a/n : Gomen kalo gaje gini ahahah XDD hanya terinspirasi saat kanon sedang diperiksa oleh petugas imigrasi saat mau balik ke indonesia tetapi ga kaya cerita ini

Hehehe xp.. kanon juga buat versi FrauTeito dari 07-ghost kalau mau baca juga boleh heheh xp +promosi+

Oh ya! Maaf ya kanon lama ga update fic yang " Aitakute aitakute" dengan segera akan kanon publish cerita itu maaf menunggu lama karena setelah lebaran kanon mendapatkan tawaran perjalanan keluar indonesia dan baru balik kemaren heheheh xp

Ditunggu masukan, kritik, saran, sanggahan, sumbangan di kotak REVIEW

Jaa minnaaa~…


End file.
